My name is Alice Longbottom
by Aiyaki
Summary: "Just what do you think you're doing with that stick, I'm fine now would you please stop poking me Lady!" The blonde woman's eyes widened to saucers as she snapped her body back an entire foot as if she had been burned. Her blue eyes were suddenly piercing my own as she stared at me in shock. "Y-you talked." She stuttered looking at me as if some miraculous phenomenon happened.
1. Prologue

_**A little think I came up on the spur of the moment, I like the generial idea of what if's and so on so let me know if I should continue this. my other stories are currently on hiatis still and I don't know if I can find it in myself to continue it since I've been rather busy with work and have lost the inspireation for it. I won't give up on it just yet since my semester has just ended and I'l be taken the summer hols off so we shall see if I can gussy up some Limbo if not I wil be posting notice and asking if anyone would like to adopt it. though no promises yet.**_

 _ **Now on with the story**_

 _ **Aiyaki**_

* * *

Prologue I

My name is Alice Longbottom and until recent events I was a happy underpaid graduated nursing student in Belton, Oklahoma. I did the same things every day. I ate the same food, saw the same friends, worked with the same overweight arrogant boss, and went home to read the same books I've read all my life. And at night right before bed I kissed my same old childhood boyfriend, Steve Sanders, goodnight.

My life was boring, I admit but I was happy, at least I thought I was happy. But how happy can you be doing the same thing every day? I wished I had asked myself. I thought everything was fine, so why did I feel as if it was all a lie? Why do I feel betrayed, even though I had known for some time now? I deleted that last line sighing to myself and pushed aside the laptop. I just didn't really feel up to blogging my now lonely existence anymore. Steve having left me for some harlot didn't really bother me that much. At the time I admit, I thought "oh well about time", and could go on with my life, I hadn't taken into account that all his friends where my friends and his brother was my boss and now not only was I jobless, friendless and ousted in our small town community, I was soon to be homeless to.

Steve forgetfully thought to tell me that the house we took a small loan on was actually already auctioned to be demolish. Something about historical land repossession would make one think to slip into a conversation. Guess he just didn't think then.

I sighed again pouring myself a cup of coffee before sitting on my old leather couch. My cat Kipsie, a black half Persian half Minx, stalked up to me asking for attention.

"Where did I go wrong Kipsie?" I asked her petting her soft fur. She just purred on as my hand scratched her favorite spot on her head.

I didn't know where I was going to go from here. I guess I was a little too old to be moving back in with my parents. Wouldn't that be a hoot! I can already hear my mother now, her Twenty-eight year old daughter moving back in with her after having ran away to be with Steve. A man she had hated since the beginning. I never knew why Martha Longbottom hated Steve so much, but then I was young and foolish at the time and the hottest boy on the block just so happened to look my way. I was such a fool.

She'll get a right hoot indeed in me moving back. If she would even let me. My mother tended to hold grudges as she let my father know every day about the one time he got too drunk and passed out in Miss Simmerson's bed down the street and not hers.

Kipsie didn't seem to like my train of thought and insisted her stomach was a much better place to pet and think on then her head.

I smirked and complied with her while grabbing the remote to my TV and flicked it on. My two day's late on payment cable came on reminding me to pay them once again before I started channel surfing.

Being board, poor, and feeling like not caring anymore can do strange things to woman.

I was just about to turn it on to the late night show when the TV flickered to my nonexistent HBO channel. When I mean nonexistent I mean I never had them to begin with since I refused to pay fifteen dollars extra a month for it. And with my payment being two days late I was seriously confused why it was even on their to begin with.

I frowned more as the movie start page showed up before I heard the tall tale sign that a Harry Potter movie was starting as the movie franchise signature music began.

When I was but a child I found it amusing that one of the main character's was named Longbottom, and the fact that his mother had my name had me once dreaming I was just a reincarnation of her and would soon be waking up as her instead of myself.

That was before I read the books. And then I knew what really happened to the woman that held my name kinship. If J.K. Rowling thought she was clever in writing a tragic ending to a woman's life who hadn't even had a beginning then she was sourly wrong. I had half a mind as a child to wright Mrs. Rowling a letter of protest saying she was wrong and I was most surly not going to accept my name kinship family to be written off and to be forgotten in St. Mongo's only to be remembered as poor Neville's parent that was tortured to insanity.

I was really young back then when I thought that.

Now I'm older and I understand…almost. I mean I would most certainly had protested if my son was going to be left with my husband's mother who let her family member throw him out a window when he was but a child just to see if he had magic. But I understand that Mrs. Rowling needed a second option so Harry Potter didn't seem as a poor abused over powered orphan with no brains in stranger danger.

I understand. Partly.

But it didn't really matter anyway since The Wizarding world and Harry Potter where just a romance of fiction purely made to entertain children and adults alike in a world with not magic but only imagination of the unknown.

Running my hand through my long brown hair, I huffed to myself amused that I could get so worked up yet so disappointed at the same time that I really had no reason to be worked up over. And the reasons that I did well I really didn't care about them.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone continued to play as I mused over these phenomenon. I watch the movie up until the forest before I found myself falling asleep next the Kipsie, wondering what I was going to do in the morning and how I was going to convince my mother to let me move in with her without to many I told you so's.

* * *

Flashes of green light. Ash smoke. Fire everywhere, screaming, and blood. Blood everywhere. All over me, a cry of pain, my body felt on fire. I was burning. I felt like someone else, my body high in the air, a whizzed laughter, more screams.

Something hit my side and I was on the ground again running.

 _"ALICE, TAKE HIM AND RUN!"_

 _"ALICE RUN!"_

 _"Hurry take him mother leave while you still can!" My voice whispered as I felt something be lifted from my arms._

 _"Come now or it'll be too late! ALICE COME BACK!"_

 _"I can't I'm sorry."_

 _"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

The words screamed from me though I did not feel my lips moving. Something hit my chest and I fell.

Unimaginable pain sprang from my chest to my arms, legs and heart. I screamed. Not again, please not again. I begged, I cried yet the pain kept going kept me suspended in a state of constant torture. Then suddenly everything snapped, like a waning rope numbness took over and a gleam of green light became my salvation.

I bolted from my bed shaking. My whole body riveting from the nightmare. I could still feel it. Under my skin, as wakefulness ever so slowly made the spasms reside back where they came.

What was that!?

I've never in my life felt so much pain, grief and desperation before. I didn't know if I needed to cry or puke, whatever that was I was glad it was over.

I sighed breathing deeply trying to get the nightmare out of my head. I clutch my white blanket to myself cold.

I blinked. Didn't I fall asleep on my couch? I thought looking at the blanket and bed I was on. I squinted at the room I seemed to be in. It was a white room, though dark I could make out I was the only _occupant_ in it. A chair sat on my left and a small desk table to my right where pile of candy wrappers where neatly stacked on. Where was I?

Panic slowly crept into my heart as I tried to remain calm, I was obviously in some kind of hospital but why? I fell asleep on my couch, how did I get here?

Suddenly I heard rushing feat in the coming from my left as the door in the corner burst open and tall figure came rushing to myside.

"Misses I'm here do not worry are you suffering any pain?" The, who I found after my vision adjusted, tall figure was a woman with long blonde hair in a long dress-rap-thing. She immediately started to check my pulse running her hands over my arms and head checking on my state.

She kept talking as if I didn't hear her in soft tones. "Just another nightmare dear, nothing to worry about you are safe, let's see if you feel any pain alright." The woman's voice range her English accent slipping in as she pulled out a stick and started to poke me with it.

"Ow!" I said as her stick poked a little too painfully hard into my ribs. "Just what do you think you're doing with that stick, I'm fine now would you please stop poking me Lady!" I snapped at her a little too tired and weirded out to deal with some woman poking me with a wooden stick.

The blonde woman's eyes widened to saucers as she snapped her body back an entire foot as if she had been burned. Her blue eyes were suddenly piercing my own as she stared at me in shock.

"Y-you talked." She stuttered looking at me as if some miraculous phenomenon happened. I scowled at her. "Of course I talked, everyone and their baby can talk unless somethings wrong with them. Now would you stop looking at me like that and tell me how I ended up in the hospital and since when was it allowed for hospital staff to poke patients with sticks?"

This everyone is where I get thrown for a loop in our story because no sooner than did I reply back the blonde woman had fainted and I was left in a hospital bed feeling much like she should have been in my place.

Just what the fuck was going on?

* * *

 _ **End**_

 _ **let me know what you think please and thank you.**_

 _ **aiyaki**_


	2. Chapter One

**Okey well, As I said this is still a bit of a oneshot kinda, since under popular reviews and fallows that I would like to thank everyone for, I have continued my teaser a bit. Here is Chapter one. I'm still iffy on continueing this but I'm glad everyone has liked it so far.**

 **Thanks for the sapport.**

 **Aiyaki**

* * *

Chapter One

My name is Alice Longbottom and I think I'm way out of my depth. I sighed agitatedly as I stood up from the white bed I had been in previously. The blonde woman in a mass of robes was sprawled over the floor in front of me.

Staring, I noticed her stick had rolled to the side of my bed. Just what was it about that stick that spiked my curiosity? It didn't look anything special but picking it up, I didn't know how to explain it, it just felt really familiar and I felt like I really shouldn't have been here.

I shouldn't be in the hospital. I was fine, I was home, even for the last few days that I was going to have it, and I was safe. So how did I end up here?

The blonde woman, nurse I guess, groaned next to me alerting she was to be awake soon. Suddenly a panic sent into my bones and I really didn't want to face her when she awoke. Looking around the room there wasn't much, the bed, the white walls, a curtain, the chair, the neatly stacked candy wrappers, and there! An old fashioned glass gas lamp sitting on the far side of the side table. Grabbing it, I swung and brought it down, shattering it over her slowly rising head.

Heart beats passed as I stared at her. Holy shit, I just, I can't believe I just did that. What the fuck.

The woman didn't seem to be rising again anytime soon. Shit.

Please don't' be dead, I willed shakenly bringing my hand to her throat I found her pulse slowly but still beating.

I sighed in relief. The lamp was shattered, glass pieces had spayed in her hair. Right well, if I'm going to James Bond this, might as well do it right, I thought.

Setting her stick on the side table, I grunted as I heaved her very heavier than it looks body onto my bed.

Dumping her on the mattress proved fruitful as I took in huge gulps of air. Holy crap she was heavy. I took a moment to catch my breath clutching the fabric of my white night gown to me.

Okay Alice. Well now what?

Right. I've got to get out of here. Looking down I suddenly realized I couldn't walk out of here in just my night gown. Not only was it indecent, but it would be like a giant red beacon saying patient's out of bed unsupervised someone call the security!

Looking in the side table draws didn't revile any clothes neither did the hidden closet off to the right of the wall. Searching the entire room I finally sighed in defeat before turning to the unconscious woman on the bed.

Oh…she was going to so hate me when she woke up.

I grunted as her little to many layered dress clung to every extra late night snicker's bar with chilly cheese fries I've ever had in the last month.

And since I lost count a while back that must have been a lot.

I wasn't fat by any means the nurse was just an anorexic little bird. I took a deep breath as I shoved on her shoes. My toes and body felt squeezed a little too tight but I could deal.

I giggled, well maybe after waking up as a patient now herself she would think twice about poking someone with their stick.

Giving a last look around the room I picked up her stick, for some reason I felt like I needed it. And left the dark room for a brightly lit hallway.

* * *

I gulped, as people of all sorts walked passed me to their destinations. Everything seemed to be whizzing around me. One woman was crying as boils huger boils then I've ever seen covered her face, while a woman in the same dress as I, attended to her. Another was also attending to a man with literal green scales and a spilt tongue coming out of his mouth! It felt like I just stepped out of the world of reality and into the circus. A couple passed by me sure to visit someone most likely before I finally found my feet to move again.

Anxious, I walked briskly down the crowded hallway, passing even stranger sights. I kept my head down, where ever this was, it most defiantly wasn't a normal hospital. Either that or I was going seriously insane.

Clutching the stick in my hand, I rounded the corner of the hallway to an open space. There a giant round area cut off by desks where woman and some men dressed in the exact same dress as me where busying about between people and visitors.

One woman, with be-speckled eyes and wild black hair spotted me gawking then ran up to me with a stack of papers.

"There you right are! New girl yeah? I've been waiting for you to get up here from debriefing." She said in a Scottish accent.

"We don't have time to waste with training you, take these papers down to the Misused Curses department, you'll find Spears. She'll take care of your training while I'll deal with the outbreak up here. Some idiot florist thought it was funny to curse his flowerbeds with dragon fever. Now I've got to deal with several of his customers coming in with Dragon pox spouted all over their faces!" She rambled shoving the papers into my hands.

"Um…" I blinked at her completely confused on half the things she just said to me. She gave me a look of exasperation. "Right Newbie! Take the lift down the third floor you'll see a big sign that says Misused Curses four halls down. Fallow them! They will take you to Spears you'll know her when you see her believe me." She said turning back around to talk to her other nurses. "Has anyone seen Patty? She just went to check on the Longbottom wife, I need her up here doing damage control. Sara what have I told you about cleaning your ungodly hands before touching the patients!"

"Sorry Madam Venial!" A young short girl squeaked and ran off appositely to clean her hands. Madam Venial turned back at her rout glare scrutinizing me. "Didn't you hear me, if you want to keep your job then I suggest you get moving, life on the slow side is never practiced here."

"Right um..." I blinked holding the papers to my chest bewildered. "Where's the lift again?" I asked quietly.

She sighed in aggravation then pointed to the wall behind my right where there was indeed three elevators.

"Ah…Thanks." I said and headed towards one of them. Thankfully when I entered there was just a panel of buttons instead of something even weirder.

Deciding that instead of finding this spears person on the third floor I just hit the number one button on the panel to get out of here.

The elevator dropped floor after floor. I had been on the sixteenth floor it seemed so I had a sometime before I reached the bottom.

What was I doing? Why did I need to get out suddenly? Sure everything was strange, the people, I didn't want to think about the people. Where would I go after I got out of the building? Would I be able to get out the building? Would they find me out before then? Who would find me? Why was I scared? After the general fight or flight decision I didn't know what to do from here. I hate to admit it but I was a coward. I'm in some strange hospital, with strange people, not knowing if this is a dream or not, I swear that stick felt really real. So what do I do?

And that woman. Venial. She said Longbottom wife. Who else could that had been but me? I was a wife…to whom? The only person I would have ever married would have been Steve and even then…I never wanted to marry him. I never understood it. Why I had always said no to all his asking. He'd asked everyday once. And I always said no. I didn't know why. I just couldn't marry him. It felt wrong. It wasn't like I didn't love Steve once. But then even he realized and started looking for other attractions before he found one he wanted to keep.

Ugg. My head hurt. I pulled my hand up to rub it the stick still clutched in my hand bumped my cranium. The stick. It felt familiar, the people felt familiar, hell even the strangeness felt familiar. God this is what I get for falling asleep during a fucking Harry Potter movie. I'm starting to dream of crazy things.

I pulse went through me. Harry Potter. I stared at the stick in my hand. And I felt it. I could feel it. It felt familiar. Fucking familiar. It was a wand. The strangeness, the clothes, things had been flouting in that hallway. I had kept my head down, and tried to ignore everyone but they had been fucking flouting.

The elevator dinged and I yelped my arms involuntary releasing the papers from my grasp.

I wasn't at the first flour. It was the fifth flour that the light had stopped at. And the doors opened.

* * *

 **Still bit of a teaser. A good friend that helps me beta said to just let if off their and leave some imagination. So I hope you all weren't too disappointed.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think**

 **Aiyak** i


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay again due to some reviews I was asked to provide another chapter. I don't know if I like this chapter very much, but it's all I could come up with on short notice. Again I am still on hiatus with my limbo fiction and I do not know what to write for it anymore. Anyone got any suggestions?**

 **Aiyaki**

* * *

Chapter Two

My name is Alice Longbottom and so far I've been dumped, kidnapped, almost killed a girl, but don't worry I checked she wasn't dead, and now I'm currently trying to escape a strange hospital via the elevator. There's just one problem, I've stopped at the fifth floor instead of the first. The papers from earlier fluttered down to my feet. My heart clenched in my throat as the elevator doors opened. Their on the other side was a woman with long, really long blonde hair wherein goggles over her eyes. She wasn't looking at me but at her folder clutched her hands. She defiantly wasn't a nurse she had on normal clothes though, the assortment was questionable.

Beats passed for what felt like forever before her overly large blue eyes blinked up at me from the hallway.

"Um…Hello." I said unsure. She was staring at me, I chose to ignore her, and bent down to gather the papers. "Sorry, the ding startled me, um, what floor are you going to, because I'm going down…so..." I trailed off, lifting my head up to glance at her once more. She seemed to be in a state of shock. Much like the blonde nurse from earlier. Oh god, please don't tell me she knows me, for the love of god I just want to get out of here.

A man behind the woman in a business suit made to walk into the elevator with me. Reacting before anyone could do anything, she had pulled the man roughly back out of the elevator.

"This lift is taken sorry!" She exclaimed pushing me to the back of the car, pressed the close door bottom before taken out her wand and waved it once before she turned to face me her expression a glare.

"Who are you?!" She whispered, pointing her wand at me. I pressed my body back far away from her and stared. This was a witch a real witch with real magic and a really angry face. Her enlarged eyes from the goggles didn't revile anything other than the fact that she was sourly pissed off. For what reason I had now idea.

But I could feel this was real. She was really going to curse me if I didn't answer her and soon as she made her point in poking me with her wand to my chest.

"I'll ask you again, tell me who you are! You're definitely not Alice Longbottom. She's been in an almost catatonic state for the last ten years. What have you done with her?" She demanded roughly lifting my chin up with her wand, almost choking me.

"I...I-I don't know what you're-"She cut me off hitting me in my gut making me bend over. If I had ever needed a reality check that was it, I definitely felt that. "Don't lie to me! What have you done with my friend! Where is she?!" She shrieked angrily. I could only gasp as I regained my breath.

"Tell me!" She screamed gabbing my dress and dragged me up so she could see my face. Oh god. What did I do to deserve this? "Tell me!" She demanded again, shaking me.

"I'm Alice!" I screamed tears welling up in my eyes again. God my head hurt and she wasn't helping it. Was I going to die here? By some woman supposedly Alice Longbottom's, my friend.

"Lies! You are not! Who are you?!" She screamed this time kicking my shin hard. She really didn't like that answer.

"OW!" I yelped, my shin throbbed painfully, I was defiantly going to bruise later, if this woman didn't kill me first.

"I swear! I'm Alice Longbottom, I just escaped from the sixteenth floor, Please I don't know how got here I was just trying to leave!" I yelled cringing away from her as tears fell from my eyes. "I just woke up in this strange hospital I don't know what's going on, please believe me!"

The woman glowered at me, taking in my pathetic state. Her hands didn't let up from holding me down. Glaring at me she spoke once more almost as a whisper this time. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked snidely.

I took a breath and blinked at her through the tears. "W-What." I replied. What did that have to do with anything?

She growled. "Answer the question! Why is a raven like a writing desk?!"

"I don't know!" I cried, trying to move away from her. She lifted her wand higher choking me. Oh god she was really going to kill me know. "Because Poe wrote on both!" I answered the first thing that popped into my head panicking.

She gasped. Suddenly her wand was no longer choking me. "What did you say?" Her voice range a whisper. I don't even know if she said it at all, but I looked up at her in confusion. "B-Because Poe wrote on both." I replied my whole body shaking as I stared into her eyes.

Her hand came to her mouth and she stepped back dropping her wand. "Alice? Is that really you?" She asked gasping. I scolded tensely nodding my head. "I've been trying to tell you but you've been too busy pounding me into the wall to listen." I replied back.

She laughed before the sound unexpectedly turned into a sob and then I was being held in a tight embrace. Okay…Alice these people are officially crazy, what kind of person attack another out of nowhere and then cries on them.

Fucking hell.

"Alice I can't believe it! Did the healers do something, how, when, your not-"She sobbed her goggles fogging over as she clung to me. Tenderly I started to pat her on the back. "Um….There, there I'm okay, its fine…please stop crying." I pleaded with her, this only seemed to make her sob harder.

Unexpectedly the door to the elevator opened, we were on the first floor. I hadn't even realized we had been moving downward.

* * *

Outside the door was a group of people waiting on the elevator. They all held surprised expressions as they took in the sight of my ruffled clothing and the strange bawling blonde on my shoulder.

"Um…Hello..." I squeaked. One man nodded back his eyebrow raised. "Hello..?" He replied. I nodded and slowly walked out of the elevator with the woman on my arms still sobbing. "She's just been through a lot today, Excuse us everyone sorry for monopolizing the lift." I replied dragging her with me down the hallway fallowing the signs that said exit.

The group nodded and then went about their business as if they saw weirdly dressed sobbing woman all the time while we continued away from them down the hall.

The woman kept sobbing all the while as I searched for somewhere I could set her down and get some answers. Finally I noticed the ladies facilities sign and entered them dragging her along. Thank fully it was empty so I locked the door and sat her on the lid of the toilet seat.

"Okay, um Ssshh. Please Miss, please stop crying, I'm pretty sure it should be me crying instead of you, and I since I don't even know who you are it won't help much if you don't stop crying." I pleaded with her pushing her hair out of her face, I grabbed some toilet paper from the side of us and tried to dab at her eyes.

It took her a few hiccups some more hugging but finally she was able to calm down and I was able to breath normally again.

"Alice…You're not?" She gulped rubbing at her eyes, her goggles long since having been pushed up to her forehead reviling her silvery blue eyes. "You're not covered in nargles anymore! How, what happened?"

"Um…I-I'm not sure…?" I replied my hand still patting her back "I'm not sure of much of anything right now, Miss. I don' even know who you are."

She nodded sniffing as she gazed at me sadly. "That's normal probably. You-"She trailed off using the tissues to wipe at her tear sodden face. "I-I'm Pandora, We went to school together, w-we were friends…" She trailed off.

Okay, well at least we were getting somewhere. I gazed at Pandora, she was an odd little thing. But I could see she really cared for her friend, me. She was even so protective that as soon as she saw me, someone who was I guess who her friend Alice was, she knew something had happened and went into crazy over protective friend mode. I had to admit after getting over the fact that she held a sucker of a punch, I kind of liked her. I really couldn't tell you why.

She was shaking too, I noticed. As she clutched my hand to her rubbing circles over my palm. I felt it. Her love. We must have been the best of friends. But I was Alice Longbottom, from a small town and no known magical gene in my body. And she knew her Alice Longbottom, friend to her, a magical witch that had been tutored to insanity, wife of Frank Longbottom and mother to Neville Longbottom. I gulped my stomach dropping. I wasn't that Alice. So what did I do? I just wanted to leave.

I gazed at her, tears still silently streaming from her eyes as she tried to unsuccessfully wipe them aside. I suddenly knew if I was going to get some answers and get the hell out of here then she was my only option.

"Well, Pandora, It's nice to meet you," I said maneuvering our hands into a handshake position. "My name is Alice Longbottom, I woke up a little over an hour ago and before this moment, I thought magic was a myth, I lived in America, I don't remember much of anything on how I got here other than a lot of pain, and I knocked out a nurse-or healer I think on my escape out of here." I finished wincing slightly okay…That didn't come out as nice as it sounded in my head. She's going to think I am a Loon. Scratch that I am a Loon. Really Alice get your priorities straighten out.

She blinked at me surprised her mouth forming a little oh expression as she stared into my eyes. After what felt like eternity she griped my hand back nodding. "Hello Alice, It's also nice to meet you, my name is Pandora Lovegood, we were best friends in school, and a little over an hour ago I was in the research department looking for a spell to help heal you and Frank of your nargles." She said shaking my hand up and down. "I do apologize for the way I acted, it's been rather hard since you-well, I'm just very happy to meet you, again..." She trailed off laughing her face taken on a childlike giddiness.

Pandora Lovegood. As in Luna Lovegood's mother?! Why do I have the feeling shit just got real?

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know if I should continue this**

 **Thank you everyone that has favorited and fallowed and review's so far you guys are the only reason I post chapters at all**

 **Aiyaki**


End file.
